


Roadtrip

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot take a roadtrip that ends surprisingly well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request.

“Yo, where are we at?”

“Amethyst, you have to be patient, the GPS says that we’re still an hour away.”

“Are you serious?”

Lapis sighed, trying to concentrate on the road before her. She knew she should have never agreed to this; she didn’t even  _ like _ driving. But Amethyst and Peridot practically begged her to go (neither of them had licenses), to get her out of her house and to go “see the sights.” The most they saw were a few donkeys and cows on the countryside and a smiley face made out of bacon and pancakes at the diner they stopped by. Lapis was pretty much fed up and ready to go home, and so were her companions.

But every time Lapis blinked, she was that much closer to letting her eyes shut completely and falling asleep. Their designated driver probably couldn’t last another hour driving, especially not with Amethyst griping in the back seat and Peridot tapping away busily on the new tablet she got as a gift. She was pretty much sick of being in a car with the two of them, so she spoke up when she saw a sign saying “MOTEL: 7 MILES.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Lapis said.

“What, a motel?” Amethyst perked up in the back.

“Motels are disgusting and barely maintained, Lapis.” Peridot piped in. “I refuse to spend the night in one.”

“But living in a barn for a year was sanitary, right?” Lapis replied, reminding Peridot of their living situation before they moved out into a place of their own.

“At least we knew what was crawling around in the barn!” Peridot scrunched up her face. “That motel is probably infested with–– with  _ roaches and vermin _ and who knows how long it's been since they’ve washed the sheets––”

“Sounds pretty rad if ya ask me.” Amethyst said, reached next to her to obtain the bag of snacks they had brought for their trip.

“Just because you like to live in filth doesn’t mean we do, Amethyst.” Peridot turned around. “And  _ don’t _ eat all of that! We need to make it last until tomorrow––!”

“Look, we’re stopping at the motel and that’s final.” Lapis said in an annoyed tone. “Neither of you can drive and I need to sleep. It’s just for a night.”

“Alright,  _ mom _ .” Amethyst said, tossing a pringle in her mouth. “Jeez, you sound like Pearl more and more every day.”

* * *

 

They could only afford a one-bedroom motel room, something that Lapis was paying out of her own pocket. She had no time for games, so after using the shower and changing into shorts and a tank top, she immediately took a spot on the edge of the bed, letting Peridot and Amethyst occupy the other side. Finally,  _ finally, _ the bliss of temporary unconsciousness was soon to find her as she dropped her eyelids.

It barely felt like an hour before something woke her up once again, something that sounded like giggling and repeated fidgeting next to her. She groaned, brows knitting together in frustration.

“Amethyst!” Peridot squeaked from next to her. A sly chuckle sounded afterwards.

“Shhh, Peri, you’re gonna wake Lapis up.”

“Too late.” Lapis growled, rising up to click on the bedside lamp. She was sure the dark circles under her eyes were a dead giveaway of how tired she was, mixed in with her unamused look at she stared down her companions, embracing each other and looking up at Lapis meekly like a couple of rowdy teenagers who just got caught fooling around. Lapis sighed.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, then.”

“No! You don’t have to do that, Amethyst and I were just–– we were just, uh…”

“I know what you were doing.” Lapis said blandly, shoving her pillow under her arm. “And I  _ don’t  _ want to be next to you while you’re doing it.”

“You could always join us,” Amethyst said in a sing-song voice, twirling a lock of her dyed lilac hair in between two fingers. “Besides, we didn’t even get to the  _ good _ part.”

Lapis actually snorted. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Actually, Amethyst is onto something.” Peridot mused. “Doing these kinds of things help with getting you to sleep if you’re having trouble. Right, Amethyst?”

“Yeaahhhh.” Amethyst smirked at Lapis, draping an arm over Peridot’s shoulders. “C’mon Lapis, live a little. It’ll make this road trip not so totally worthless.”

Lapis pondered it. She  _ did _ need to sleep that night since she was expected to drive back home, and it’d been awhile since she fooled around with anyone. She could use the good feelings and the deep sleep that only came with vigorous sex.

Lapis shrugged. “Sure, alright.” She replaced the pillow and sat back down on the bed, removing her shorts so that she was just down to her underwear and tank top.

“Alright!” Amethyst cheered, sitting up and throwing the blankets to the side. Peridot eagerly slid closer to Lapis, but suddenly became shy, unsure of what she wanted to do, or even how Lapis wanted to be touched. They had lived in a barn together for a year, and in an apartment for two, but they had never engaged in any endeavors involving intimacy. Sure, she learned a few things from messing around with Amethyst, but Lapis was an entirely different matter. She was hard to read, especially after her latest relationship had left her emotionally bruised. Just the fact that she was willing to engage in this with the two of them was a big leap entirely. It intimidated Peridot.

“What?” Lapis asked, seeing Peridot’s hesitation on her face.

“Well… I’ve never done this before. With you.” Peridot began, feeling her face flush. “I don’t want to overstep any of your boundaries.”

Lapis scoffed. “I’m fine.” She softened her tone when she saw another bashful look cross Peridot’s face. “Just… come here.”

She slipped her hand to the back of Peridot’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, running her fingers through her bleached hair. Amethyst came up behind Peridot and began pressing soft kisses on the parts of her arms not covered by her T-shirt, moving up to her neck and opening her mouth, gently sucking a hickey into the spot where she knew she was most sensitive and ticklish. Peridot shivered, moaning against Lapis’s mouth and tilting her head in the kiss so that Amethyst had more room to work. She felt Amethyst’s fingers tickle her sides, making their way upwards to rest on her chest.

Peridot sighed, parting her lips from Lapis’s momentarily when thick fingers began to knead the sensitive flesh under her shirt. She arched into Amethyst, who smiled against her neck when a series of breathy whimpers cascaded from Peridot’s open mouth. She looked up to Lapis and winked, then looked down at Peridot’s open legs.

Lapis took the hint and leaned forward, nipping Peridot’s bottom lip gently and putting her hand in between her legs. She palmed the damp heat there, tracing her fingers up and down her covered slit. Peridot trembled, entire body rapidly overheating from all the attention she was getting, sandwiched between the two women. She was pushing her hips up higher, desperate for contact, and Amethyst noticed immediately.

“Hey, Lapis,” Amethyst crooned, gazing lustfully at the woman in question while she nipped Peridot’s ear and made her squeal. “I think Peridot wants your kisses somewhere else.”

This actually made Lapis smirk, and she nodded, getting up off the bed and getting down to her knees on the floor. Amethyst shifted and cooed to Peridot until she was sitting with her short legs dangling over the side of the bed, with her heftier lover still situated behind her with her hands over her thighs. Lapis carefully rolled down Peridot’s shorts along with her underwear, quickly discovering that she had already soaked through the latter piece of clothing. Peridot looked away while she did it, embarrassed.

“Peri gets wet  _ real _ easy.” Amethyst purred, slipping her fingers under Peridot’s small thighs to open her legs wider, exposing her to the cool air and to Lapis. “She also moves a lot, so I’ll hold ‘er down for ya, Lapis.”

“Sh-shut up––” Peridot scolded. The rest of her sentence was drowned out in a moan when Lapis ran her tongue up Peridot’s shivering inner thighs, sucking and biting as she went. Peridot’s skin was extremely soft here, easy for Lapis to sink her teeth into and leave starkly contrasting blue and purple marks. The scent of Peridot’s arousal was growing stronger, and Amethyst spread Peridot’s legs wider, prompting Lapis to dive in.

“Do you want me to eat her out for  _ you _ or her?” Lapis said, noticing how intently focused Amethyst was while she watched. This earned a giggled from Amethyst.

“Maybe both. Seeing her squirm around when you fuck her is  _ really _ hot. Isn’t that right, Peri?” Amethyst smiled at Peridot’s flushed face.

“Maybe you two should  _ get to it _ instead of making fun of me.” Peridot grumbled, adjusting herself to that her hips were angled up more towards Lapis’s face.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lapis crooned, joining in on Amethyst’s little game. She had to admit, watching Peridot get flustered right before she made her incoherent was pretty fun. Before Peridot could stutter out another response, Lapis’s tongue pressed hotly against her.

An exhale left Peridot as she bit her lip. Amethyst watched eagerly as Lapis slid her tongue up and down Peridot’s slit, tasting her before circling her lips around her clit and sucking persistently. Peridot cried out, her head falling back on Amethyst’s shoulder as she arched her back hard. She tried jerking away from the periods of overstimulation Lapis administered, but Amethyst held her legs wide open, getting aroused from watching Lapis feast on their tiny lover like her life depended on it.

Lapis was thoroughly enjoying herself, too. All she could concentrate on was Peridot’s taste, that the more persistently she wanted her in her mouth, the more Peridot’s mind seemed to be tearing to shreds. When her voice finally thinned out, thighs quaking in Amethyst’s hands, Lapis was quick to shove two of her fingers inside of her, fucking her until her voice became hoarse and her body jerked and tremored with the aftershocks of her orgasms. She finally withdrew after a moment, letting her catch her breath.

“That’s quicker than usual.” Amethyst smirked, planting a few kisses on Peridot’s shoulders and finally releasing her shivering legs. “Lapis must’ve really been hitting the spot.”

“Unbelievably so…” Peridot mumbled. She mewled in appreciation when Lapis started to rub the bruises she made on her inner thighs, simultaneous with Amethyst rubbing her chest. All of this caused her to become aroused all over again, despite being almost too sensitive to go at it a second time.

“We can’t let Peridot have  _ all _ the fun though.” Lapis gave Amethyst a knowing grin, and got back up on the bed.

With a few minutes of shifting around and righting positions, Lapis was sitting on Amethyst’s face while Peridot was busy in between Amethyst’s legs. The air in the room was hot, heavy with their desperate moans and sighs and the scent of sex. None of them noticed the fogging windows of the motel room, nor did they seem to care. All they cared about were their heightening climaxes, Lapis grinding her hips hard against Amethyst’s face, letting her tongue slide and flick against all the right places; Amethyst’s voice was vibrating against her core as she groaned from Peridot’s tongue and fingers making her come undone.

Amethyst was the second to come that night and, and using Peridot’s help, double-teamed Lapis, one licking her to completion while the other fingered her to help her ride it out. All three women were spent afterwards, lying naked and exhausted under the blankets and embracing each other to keep out the creeping nighttime chill.

“We should do these roadtrips more often.” Amethyst drawled sleepily.

“I agree with that statement.” Peridot said, clutching Lapis close. “What say you to that, Lazuli?”

  
Lapis smirked. “I don’t think any of us could handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> They came in reverse alphabetical lol


End file.
